


Morgana's Purrfect Date

by ErinTheTrickster



Category: Persona 5, Purrfect Date
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cats, Crossover, Drunk cats, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Islands, Manga, Monas fine dont worry, Please go play purrfect date, TW: Mentions of Animal Abuse, cause drinking, did i mention cats, video games - Freeform, well maybe not totally wholesome, wholesome cat story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheTrickster/pseuds/ErinTheTrickster
Summary: It started out harmless enough: Tag along with Akira and Futaba to see some seminar about bizarre cats or something…Not that he was one. However, the appearance of an unusual cat with the ability to communicate with Morgana, a case of mistaken identity, and a serious of (comically) unfortunate events lead of him being stranded on an island inhabited by cats that could talk just like him. Not only that, but very much like the former Phantom Thief, it seems these inhabitants have some secrets of their own…





	Morgana's Purrfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm trying to write something wholesome and non-reader-insert for a change.  
> Hope you like it!

“Ahhh-achoo!”

A loud sneeze erupted behind Akira Kurusu. He wasn’t exactly sure what brought him here, other than Futaba’s desire to attend this lecture at his college, and her insistence that he accompany her. However, he was definitely sure of what set off the reaction from the person sitting a row behind the two.  
“Are you alright?” he turned to the stranger, who was dabbing their nose with a tissue. She smiled meekly at the young man. It wasn’t exactly encouraging, but it was certainly better than the dirty looks people used to shoot him in the hallways of Shujin. The woman simply shook her head, “I’m fine, I’m fine-“, she insisted, “It’s just that…I’m really allergic to cats” looking over in the young man’s direction, where she could have sworn she saw shuffling inside his bag. If she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn something was moving inside there as if it were some sort of animal.

Crouching beside Akira, Futaba muttered quietly “Then why would you come to a lecture about cats?” staring into the screen of her 3DS, as if somehow trying to communicate with it. Akira nudged the small ginger haired girl in response, giving her a subtle hint that the young woman was drawing attention to them. Both knew Morgana was stuffed in Akira’s handbag, muffled complaints and all. The last thing they needed was to draw any unneeded attention and possibly get kicked out.  
The pair redirected their attention to the front of the room, where an older gentleman in a lab coat approached the podium. Behind him were several younger-looking scientists, one carting a tray up front with an array of supplies and the other brought what appeared to be a pet carrier.  
Clearing his throat, the man began to speak,

“Welcome, hajimemashite” he coughed, clearing his throat, “Sorry, but Japanese not good” he bowed politely, “I am Professor Pawpur”, he looked off stage to the interpreter, nodding to allow them to begin translating in real-time.

Futaba let her guard down, snickering audibly. While he managed to maintain his composure, Akira couldn’t help but smirk at the foreigner’s name. While they weren’t as well-versed in English as Ann, the wordplay present in the presenters name was not lost on them. The others wouldn’t have too much trouble catching onto the joke, either.

As if he could read Akira’s thoughts, a certain black cat popped his head out from his hiding place; “Bet Ryuji wouldn’t get that” Morgana snickered, before he was promptly shoved back into the bag by Akira.

“Quiet, Mona!” Futaba hissed, “Do you wanna get kicked out?!”

Professor Pawpur continued, “This is Cat Island”, the trio looked on with the rest of the audience as he continued, “When we first arrived, we were surprised to find that not only were cats living on the island, but that they were everywhere” he pointed to images on the projector, which featured clowders of cats lounging out on the beaches, climbing trees, and interacting with the researchers on the island.

“We are not certain where exactly these felines came from. We also found that many of the cats were suffering from peculiar ailments. Through cataloguing members of the population, and running a series of tests, we’ve found that each cat is highly unique. In fact, they have formed very close-knit groups, like families, such as our special guest I brought with me”

He then motioned towards his interns, one of whom was carrying a small portable crate. Professor Pawpur smiled, pointing to the crate which was not seated on a table next to the podium where he stood. His smile widened, “And this…”, the other intern brought a camera over to the crate, with the image broadcasted on the larger screen behind the professor. Morgana, Futaba, and Akira looked up at the screen and were met with what was probably the most bizarre looking cat they had ever laid eyes on, save for Morgana himself.

The sleek feline was jet black, much like Morgana. However, she was completely black all over, and had ears that curved downward. Futaba looked over, smiling, “Hey, doesn’t she kinda remind you of Mona?” nudging Akira in the shoulder. He smiled, “A bit, although she’s much thinner”, to which Morgana scowled, nearly yelling “What’s that supposed to-” before being cut off by the duo, who pointed over to the stage. Morgana’s eyeline traced over the image of the cat on the screen, stopped by the sight of her distinctly curvy ears and heterochromia. One eye was a dark brown, almost amber color, which wasn’t too unusual for some breeds of cat. What was unusual was that the other eye was a piercing blue, as if she were looking into the hearts and minds of the audience. He thought it was quite odd, yet also very familiar….  
Right, because that was the same shade of blue as his eyes. How silly of him to forget. After all, this was the form he assumed 24/7. He figured it was one of those things that he took for granted.

Morgana had adjusted well to being a cat, what with spending most of his time as one in the real world. He tried to enjoy it to the best of his ability, stealing scraps from Akira’s meals, being doted on by his neighbors, and occasionally scrapping with some of the local strays. However, none of it could compare to his days as a thief. He yearned to feel his old hands, gripping his sword or taking aim with his slingshot. His missed taking down enemies with swift elegance and style, and (occasionally) help from his comrades. Not that he’d ever admit to them. He was disrupted from his reminiscing when he realized that the feline was staring directly at him. Not just out into the audience, most likely frightened of the crowd, but directly at Morgana, with their eyes meeting. But that would be silly! Most regular cats either ignored Morgana or were frightened of him. Something about the scrawny cat’s gaze told him that she would likely fit into the former, rather than the latter category. However, there was something else in her eyes, something…Sad? Angry? His train of thought was cut off by Prof. Pawpur’s English, followed by the equally chipper interpreter,

“This little lady here is Ravenpaw, one of the many cats living on the island”

 

* * *

 

After Ravenpaw’s introduction, Morgana found it increasingly difficult to pay attention to the remainder of the lecture. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but shift his gaze to the thin black cat sitting in the crate perched on the podium. The images on the projector of the peanut-shaped island and the ecosystems it consisted of may as well have been meaningless scribbles (although Futaba said something about the island resembling one from one of her mangas or something).

In the darkness of the room, the gleaming blue eye stared into his, as if trying to communicate something. But that’d be impossible, ridiculous even! The only ones who could even understand Morgana were his companions or those who...

_No way_

He suddenly recalled the mistake the former Detective Prince Akechi made, tipping the team off to his true identity and intentions.

Only those who had been in the Metaverse could understand me

Just as he turned to Akira to discuss his discovery, the lights came back on and audience members began to file out of the auditorium. Some remained with questions for Prof. Pawpur and the interpreter, along with some interested students filling out applications. The interns brought the pet carriers backstage. Rather than packing up their things and leaving, Futaba ran up towards the stage with Akira trailing behind her and left his bag behind. Morgana couldn’t get that female cat’s bizarre gaze out of his head.

_My form might have changed, but I’m still a thief. I should be able to sneak over and get a closer look._

Slinking out of the bag, Morgana crawled silently under the seats, taking care not to end up under an unsuspecting person’s foot. He followed one of the interns closely as they opened the door to a small set of stairs leading to the backstage area. Taking care not to be seen, he walked towards the pet carriers.

“It’s you”

Morgana turned to come face to face with Ravenpaw, who wore a slightly surprised expression. She got up from the back of the crate and pressed up against the bars to get a better look at him. For a moment, the cats stood silently, sizing each other up.

“You’re fat” she said, flatly.

“What?! I am not fat!” he objected, trying to forget how Akira’s friends and family spoiled him rotten upon their arrival to his hometown. Although Akira and his parents had a strained relationship, they absolutely adored Morgana, showering him with affection and, more importantly, treats.

“Yeah you are” she retorted, “you’ll be fat and in big trouble if anyone sees you”

“Wait! How can you understand me?”

“Well, you’re a cat aren’t you?”

“I’m not a cat!” he yelled, shrinking at one of the interns who turned and saw him.

“What the…How’d you get out little guy?”

It was at this point that Morgana noticed something peculiar about the interns. They wore lab coats, same as the professor. However, they also wore gloves and medical masks. Were they all sick? With what? If they were sick, then why come to a public forum? He was cut off from his train of thought as he felt a firm grasp on the scruff of his neck, tossed into an empty crate.

“Wait-WHAT?! Hey, I’m not one of your cats---I mean, I’M NOT A CAT!” the interns ignored him as they continued loading materials into another crate. Morgana’s protests were drowned out by the conversation between the interns,

“That was a close one. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into out there”

“You mean what kind of trouble we’d get into” another replied, “You remember what the professor said-if any of these infected cats get out into the public, it could lead to an outbreak!”

“Not to mention what would happen to us. You know what he’d do to us if any of them got out.”

“The same thing that would happen to them, obviously. We’d have to be terminated, along with them.”

His heart sank at the word terminated. He didn’t need any further explanation, and he knew he had to get out by any means necessary.

Morgana scrambled around the carrier, practically screaming for help. He hadn’t felt this helpless since Ryuji and Akira rescued him last year. The thought of being left helpless and at the whims of those who’d wish to trap and imprison him, or worse…

“Let me out of here! Akira! Futaba!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, please go play Purrfect Date. 
> 
> It's a really cute and funny visual novel on Steam.


End file.
